Complete Accident
by xanimelover121x
Summary: Gokudera didn't believe in love at first sight. But accidents, those happened. And that was the only way to describe what was happening to him. One-shot, slash, 8059/5980!


**Just a little one shot cause I was bored, and also because of a contest with monochromez! Anyways, I kind of liked how this turned out, so I decided to post it! Tell me what you think!**

**Pairing: 8059/5980**

**Rating: T for swearing**

* * *

Complete Accident

Alright, you know how people talk about love at first sight? Well let me tell you, it doesn't happen. Not for me at least. My name's Gokudera Hayato, right hand man to the Tenth boss of the esteemed Vongola family. I'm also known as the guardian of the storm, a highly valued, important position. Not that I'm bragging! Just stating the facts!

Anyways, when I first met the baseball idiot (referred to by others as Yamamoto Takeshi), there was no love between us whatsoever. And I mean that. The first time I saw the black-haired boy, I hated him. Thinking he can get to close to the Tenth, who the hell did he think he was?! And that stupid, care-free personality! Seriously, what possible reason could he have to always be so irrationally happy?

I don't know what he thought of me, only that he apparently couldn't sense the death glares I was sending him. I always thought that there was no way we'd ever be able to get along. After all, our personalities were like fire and water. Complete opposites.

But that day in the ring battle, when he was getting ready to fight Squalo, something changed. I'd never done so before, but I found myself worrying for him. What if he got killed? We'd spent so much time together that imagining life without him was...painful. I tried to convince myself that I was only thinking about how this would effect the Tenth, but deep down, I knew I was worried. Life without Yamamoto...what would that be like?

Hearing Dino talking about Squalo's unrivaled skill, and how Yamamoto had almost no chance of winning did nothing to help my mood. During the actual fight, I almost forgot to breathe. My heart remained in a tightly clenched knot until the final moments, and for hours after.

It was only after that experience that I forced myself to look back at how I'd acted, and try to figure out what it meant. How I'd been frozen in place whenever Squalo attacked him, the intense relief and happiness I'd felt when it was finally over. What did they mean? I finally came to a conclusion that I was either: a) really bad under pressure, and I'd act like that whenever one of my friends was in trouble. Or b)hopelessly in love with Yamamoto fucking Takeshi.

Of course my mind immediately rejected the second possibility. I mean, there was just no way that was possible. To be in love with another boy? And Yamamoto, of all people? No way.

But as the fights dragged on, and I felt nothing even close to what I'd felt back then, I was forced to take another look at the matter. Even during the sky battle, when Tsuna was fighting such a fierce battle with Xanxus, the only person my mind could seem to focus on was the baseball idiot, and how he was dealing with the poison. Was he alright?

The relief I felt when we ran into each other later was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. When he told me that it was Hibari who had helped him, I couldn't stop the spark of jealousy that flared in my chest. Hibari? _The _Hibari? The selfish, uncaring asshole who ran our school? Why was I getting jealous of him? Because he was the one to save Yamamoto, and not me?

The rest of the battle was a blur, except for when we tried to bargain with Bel and Marmon for Chrome's life. He was resourceful, certainly more so than me. Maybe the baseball player was smarter than I gave him credit for.

We won the ring battle, and a party was held in out honor at Yamamoto's family sushi restaurant. The coverup was that it was a celebration for the stupid cow getting out of the hospital, but no one who actually knew what was going on bought that.

The kids were completely out of control, and with the Tenth nowhere in sight, things were beginning to get out of hand. I was in the midst of trying to break apart yet another squabble between I-pin and Lambo when the stupid cow got loose of my death grip of him. He ran around my legs, gloating about how amazing he was and what an idiot I was. In my haste to grab him and give a good beating, I tripped over the brat's tail.

The funny thing about falling is that even though you _know _you're falling, your brain seems to freeze, then restarts at a mile a minute. I was aware of every little thing going on around me, including the startled gasp of the person I was about to land on.

I found myself in the lap of _someone_, a pair of surprised brown eyes hovering above me. A very familiar, very male voice came next.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. I blushed furiously, pushing myself away as fast as was humanly possible.

"Yeah, just fine," I replied hastily, still red in the face. "Sorry," I mumbled, uncharacteristically quiet.

"It's fine," he said with a smile. "It happens."

I don't know why, but something about his completely cavalier attitude made me mad. "Right, I growled, moving away. I didn't catch him when he frowned after me, or the worried look in his eyes. For the rest of the party, I avoided him. I knew I was acting like a child, but I couldn't help it.

Finally, the party ended. I walked outside, beating everyone else out, with the full intention of leaving and going home.

"Ne, Gokudera?" I heard a familiar voice inquire from behind. I turned to face him with a low growl, still in a pretty foul mood.

"What do you want, base-" Whatever else I was going to say left my thoughts when he moved forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, but I made no move to stop him. I closed said eyes, letting myself enjoy the kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and...nice. When he finally broke away, I almost followed after, not wanting it to end.

Then, I realized what I was doing, and returned to awareness with a jolt.

"W-what the hell was that?!" I exclaimed, for once at a loss of what else to say. Yamamoto only gave me one of his trademark, silly smiles.

"A complete accident."


End file.
